Never Surrender
by yukiandkyo
Summary: A young teen escapes from an evil lab and with the help of the passing people makes it. He suddenly finds himself in human civilisation. Will he be able to adjust or end up being recaptured?
1. Chapter 1

yukiandkyo: Hello everyone, I'm back and with a new story. I don't quite remember where I got the idea for this but it eventually folded out into this wonderful story.

Yosuke: Hey, didn't you say you got the idea from Gary Jules's Mad World?

yukiandkyo: No, I heard that song after I got the idea for this, it did help though, and I sort of was able to translate it into the story. So anyways, this story has no official shipping yet, for a while I was a huge fan of Yosuke X Yu but I've recently found myself interested in Yosuke X Naoto, it was originally going to be Yosuke X Yu but it could easily convert to a Yosuke X Naoto. I'll let you fans choose what it should be.

Yosuke: Can't I have a say in this?

yukiandkyo: Nope, do the disclaimers.

Yosuke: Fine, **yukiandkyo does not own Persona 4 or Gary Jules's Mad World, she only owns the original plot line,** enjoy.

I raced through the forest trying desperately to get away. I heard people yelling then something that terrified me, the baying of dogs. Humans I could outrun but I could never outrun dogs. I spread my red wings, holding back a yelp, I had fallen on them earlier and they hurt, but they would still support me, they had to, my freedom depended on it. With a strong beat I was airborne, I flew higher, not above the trees but just under them. My wings hurt so after a while I landed in the uppermost branches of a 20-foot tree with enough leaves to conceal me. A few minutes later 2 of my pursuers passed under me. "Damn it, we can't lose him," "If I know Yosuke he's probably in the trees, he's terrified of the dogs." "We have some eyes in the sky right now but it's getting dark and we'll lose him." "Idiot he's not stupid. He's not going to fly above the tree line, he'll fly just under it where he won't be seen, come on."

I couldn't risk them finding me so I leaned against the tree trunk and I waited for night. I dozed off for a while and woke up when the sun was going down. I used my wings to lower myself to the ground. I used the moonlight to see the mountains in the distance and walked away from them, they were in the mountains. I walked for a long time, stopping every once in a while to listen for anything. I thought I was in the clear, when I heard a howl, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My breath quickened and my fight or flight reflexes kicked in, my stomach felt like it was burning and the muscles that controlled my wings started to ache with a need to take off. 6 huge dogs came out of the forest, growling and bearing their fangs.

My courage instantly left me and all that was left was fear. I'd had bad 'encounters' with dogs like these at the lab. They were genetically engineered to not feel pain or fear, and could easily kill an untransformed dragon such as myself. The nearest one lunged and I opened my mouth and breathed fire in its face. It fell back, not in pain but in caution, I had to figure out a way out of this. I knew they would soon find a way around my fire and take me down like they took my friend down. They tried to get me from behind but my wings were strong enough to push them back. "Ah Yosuke, I finally found you." My head snapped around at the familiar voice of the 'director.' He walked out of the forest holding a rifle in one hand a whistle in the other, "I'm going to make a deal with you. This whistle let's me command the dogs and this rifle is full of tranquilizer bullets. If you willingly allow me to shoot you with one I'll call off the dogs and we'll go back to the lab." "What if I don't?" "I'll shoot you anyway and sic the dogs after you," "Not much in it for me then." "Of course there is, you won't come back mauled," I was tempted to just roast him but I knew all of his clothes were fireproof.

I considered letting him take me but I had come to far just to give up. "Like hell I'll let you shoot me." I said before taking off, luckily I was high enough for the dogs not to get me, but I heard gunfire and the bullet missed me by centimeters. While he reloaded I tried to fly out of range but the next time he fired I felt the bullet hit my side. My wings drooped and I had a hard time flying, I couldn't beat my wings anymore, I heard a whistle and the dogs started baying but all of a sudden they stopped. I thought I saw lightning almost strike the director but it missed, I was falling fast but suddenly something was supporting me and laid me on the ground before I was unconscious.

I bolted upright gasping for air; I was in a pitch-black room. I couldn't tell where I was; maybe I was back at the lab. I used my fire to create a small flame in the palm of my hand; the light it threw showed me I was in a room, not back in the lab. Now there was another problem, I had no idea where I was. I tried to stand but I got a bad headache and my legs wouldn't support me. I fell back on the bed and my fire went out, the combined effort of creating the flame and trying to stand drained me of my energy and I fell back asleep.

yukiandkyo: So what do you think?

Yosuke: I think it might be too much action in the beginning, is the entire story going to be like that?

yukiandkyo: No, just this part and a later part, it was necessary to tell of your escape though wasn't it?

Yosuke: I guess, so wait, I'm a fire-breathing dragon with wings? Why didn't I just change into a dragon and fly away?

yukiandkyo: Weren't you paying attention, they had helicopters and tranqs, you'd be an easier target if you were a creature the size of a small house.

Yosuke: Oh, that makes sense.

yukiandkyo: Anyways, love it, hate it, just review it, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

yukiandkyo:Hey guys I'm back and I found a new name for this fanfic.

Yosuke:Never Surrender? That actually sounds better than Mad World, it fits.

yukiandkyo:Anyways, I thought for a long time and I have decided to make this fanfic a YosukeXYu pairing,I just lost interest in a NaotoXYosuke.

Yosuke:And once again I have no say in who I'm with right?

yukiandkyo:Yup,now do the disclaimer.

Yosuke:Fine, **yukiandkyo does not own Persona 4,any of its characters,or the song title Never Surrender.** Enjoy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I opened my eyes when a light shined on me, somebody had opened the door. I sat up and looked at the girl standing in the doorframe. She looked at me and asked, "Are you feeling well enough to stand?" I moved over to the edge of the bed and stood up, I was a bit wobbly but I was able to stand and even walk. "That's great, come with me," She walked out and after a second of hesitation I followed. She led me to a dining area of some sort and I sat on the ground, "Are you hungry? I can have the chef whip something up for you," "Yeah, thanks," I hadn't eaten in a while, at least a day judging by the sun. "By the way, my name's Yukiko," "I'm Yosuke, and thanks for bringing me in." Yukiko left and I looked around, this place was pretty spacious, it looked like it could hold a lot of people and serve them too. The door slid open and I turned to see a young man in the doorway. "Hey have you seen- wait you're that kid we saved last night, are you okay?" 'Yeah thanks for saving me, I'm Yosuke." "I'm Kanji, what were you doing up there anyway."

"Alright here's some food that the chef made." Yukiko came in holding a plate of something that might have been eggs. She put it down in front of me and I carefully poked at it with a fork. I had to much experience with drugged food back at the lab and I didn't want another experience with it. "Why are you poking at the food like that, it's not drugged, right Yukiko?" "Huh? Of course not," I cut a small piece and tentatively ate it but it didn't have the aftertaste that drugged food usually had so I started to eat. "So why was that person chasing you?"I froze then sighed.

"They're from a lab that I escaped from." "A lab, what do they do there?" I shuddered at the memories and continued. They kidnap dragons from their parents when they're babies, lock them in dog crates and conduct experiments on them. We grow up in dog crates and have painfull expperiments conducted on us." Yukiko gave a small gasp but I ignored her and continued. "They conduct different kinds of experiments, like infecting us with deadly diseases to see how long we can last, sicking genetically engineered dogs on us to see if they were a success, cutting off body parts and replacing it with someone else's and see how long we last. Most of us don't survive past 10 and very few make it to our teenage years, I'm one of the lucky ones. I figured eventually they'd find something to kill me so I made an escape plan and I finally escaped. So what were you guys doing in the forest around there anyways?"

"We had gone for a walk, I had been working here all day and I just wanted some fresh air, I met up with Kanji and we went for a walk in the forest and we saw a pack of dogs running past. I was curious so I followed and we came to the clearing where that man made you that offer. We saw the man fire, the dogs took off and you started to fall. I froze the dogs and Kanji went to catch you, he sent a lightning bolt at the man but because he had to catch you he barely missed and we brought you back here." I looked at the two people who risked their lives for someone they didn't know, "Thank you very much. If it hadn't been for you guys I would have been recaptured and most likely killed. Now there's just one other problem, I don't have anywhere to stay." "Well I can see if I can convince my mom to let you stay here but you would have to work to keep that room." "Of course," "Kanji, take him to Junes and get him some clothes and school uniforms while I talk to my mom." "Alright, come on Yosuke."

I followed Kanji into town and we came to a huge 3 story building. The sign on the building showing the name was Junes, "Don't stand there with your mouth hanging open, you'll light the place on fire, let's go." We headed in and went straight up to the second floor where I was measured and was given a sizing. We went to get school uniforms and Kanji let me pick out my own casual clothes. When we went to the register to pay I noticed a sign saying they were hiring down in the food court. When we payed for everything I told Kanji about the job offer and that I was going to check it out, he said it was fine, as long as I remembered the way back and I convinced him i did.

I headed down to the food court and found a girl wearing an apron with a nametag that said 'Saki.' "Excuse me, I'm here about the job opening?" "Oh, right, follow me," I followed her to the back and she opened the door to an office, "Ma'am someone's here about the job opening." "Right, let him in." I walked in and the woman asked, "Are you attending school currently?" "Um, yeah," "Well then you'll be a part time worker. You'll start off as a dishwasher and slowly make your way up, and with each higher position you'll get a pay raise, you'll start tomorrow. Oh and you'll also work in the main part of Junes as well when you are needed." "Thank you ma'am, I won't let you down."

I headed back to the inn using the path Kanji and I had walked earlier and came to the inn. I knocked on the door and a woman answered, "Oh, you must be Yosuke, Yukiko was looking for you, she's around somewhere." "I'll find her, thanks." I walked through the inn and found her by the dining area. "Oh you're finally here, you're going to be helping around the inn with anything necessary, but first you need to change, your uniform is in your room." I headed to my room and got dressed and went to help around.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

yukiandkyo: So what do you think?

Yosuke: That was horrible, I mean could you make a place any more evil?

yukiandkyo: Sure, we could have it more like Maximum Ride where they create human hybrids that usually die within days of birth, do you want that?  
Yosuke: No thanks, you really need to lay off the Criminal Minds, it's giving you way too many ideas.

yukiandkyo: Speaking of which I'm thinking of having them drain their blood while they're still alive and cutting off their eyelids.

Yosuke: Oh god no, somebody please cut off this girl's source of Criminal Minds

yukiandkyo: I was just kidding, jeez you take things way too seriously. Anyways read and review.


End file.
